villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Make it Mine
"Make it Mine" is a song from the 1999 live-action Sesame Street movie The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. It features the thieving Huxley as he flaunts all of his possessions that he has stolen to his henchmen Bill the Bug and the Pesties. The song was performed by Huxley's actor Mandy Patinkin, Bill's voice actor and puppeteer Joey Mazzarino, and a chorus as the Pesties. Lyrics The issue at hand is the tissue at hand, and I wish you would hand, or I'll squish you at hand. The tissue at hand to the man who can prove he can be the most deserving he. That's me me-me-me-me Me me-me-me-me Me me-me-me-me Me-me-me-me. you bug. I love that! Bug, give me that Lollipop. Tasty. mine! Look at what I got, this lamp, this yacht But what makes having fun is knowing you have not. Whoo! Come on Bug! Some may call it greed, It's not, it's need A need I love to feed, the need to have a lot. I give my all to all I seize, see? And all I give I give to me. Ha! I see it, take it, and I make it mine. My little stamper adds a pinch of perfection. On every middle is my little sign. I aim to make it mine! He sees it, takes it, and he makes it "mine". I truly care! His little stamper adds a pinch of perfection. I give and give! On every middle is his little sign. He aches! (I ache!) He shakes! (I quake!) To make it mine! my favorite teddy bear! my yo-yo! I love my yo-yo! Something old, something new Something borrowed, something blue. Things that once belonged to you. Like this little plastic telephone. I love this highway traffic cone. Ooh! This wedding cake for Jill and Jake. This rake. This giant rubber snake. This Chippendale, don't let it break! true, love is a many-"splintered" thing. He sees it, takes it, then he makes it "mine". (You better believe it!) Oh, what an honor to be in his collection. (It is such an honor!) It's like an offer that you can't define. (An offer you can't refuse!) He aches! (I ache!) He shakes! (I quake!) To make it mine. You say you love your old Atari. I love it more. (He loves it more.) You say you love your new Ferrari Mine! I love it more. (He loves it more.) Look at me, I'm on safari. Things I want, my only quarry. I like what is yours far more than you. Diddly, diddly, diddly, doo. And if love means never having to say you're sorry... Well, I never do. lights! Someone turn on the lights! I see it, take it, then I make mine. I stamp a valentine, a sign of affection. Four little letters make a word so fine. I ache to make it I see it, take it, then I make it mine. (He sees it, takes it) I give a stamp that says good-bye to neglection! I got an offer that you can't decline. When umbrellas disappear They're not lost. They're all here with the keys you cannot find, Pens and mittens left behind, Got 'em locked in a box with a million missing socks. An army guy, a glove. Here it is. Oh, how I love to make it mine! Ha ha! Gallery Images Huxley.jpg mine.jpg MakeItMine.jpg Videos The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland - Make it Mine (16x9) Category:Movie Songs Category:Live Action Songs Category:Group Numbers